As a technology of this kind, there has conventionally been an unmanned carrying device as disclosed in Patent Document 1.
This unmanned carrying device automatically manages charge of an AGV such that the AGV is stopped once at the entrance to a charge route on a main route, and if requiring to be charged, redirected to the charge route to be charged by an automatic charging device. The unmanned carrying device starts the fully-charged AGV to the main route (standby place) and makes the AGV stand by thereat.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-3-111910